


What If?

by Stunty



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunty/pseuds/Stunty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were offered a glimpse of your future, 6 months from now would you take it? Would you snatch the opportunity with both hands or be more cautious? Would you look forward to what was coming, face it head on...or would you try to stop or change it? Would you welcome your vision with open arms or would you dread it?</p>
<p>A mysterious global event causes everyone on the planet to black out simultaneously for precisely two minutes and seventeen seconds, and each person sees a glimpse of their lives six months from now. When they wake up where ever they landed, everyone is left wondering if what they saw will actually happen. Is it a fixed point in time, an illusion or in some cases, a warning that they can change their future?</p>
<p>Based on the premise given in the TV show FlashForward.... Skins style :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my Clairebear... :-)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+Clairebear...+%3A-%29).



**What if you were offered a glimpse of your future, 6 months from now would you take it? Would you snatch the opportunity with both hands or be more cautious? Would you look forward to what was coming, face it head on...or would you try to stop or change it? Would you welcome your vision with open arms or would you dread it?**

**A mysterious global event causes everyone on the planet to black out simultaneously for precisely two minutes and seventeen seconds, and each person sees a glimpse of their lives six months from now. When they wake up where ever they landed, everyone is left wondering if what they saw will actually happen. Is it a fixed point in time, an illusion or in some cases, a warning that they can change their future?**

 

It had been four days since the event that had either brought the world together or divided it. Four long days of introspection and reflection. For some it had been a momentous occasion full of joy, for others it was filled with a sense of trepidation, anxiety and depression. Yet life has to go on, life will go on. It's human nature. And in the way of human nature, within those four days, within hours, websites dedicated to the event had been set up. Stories swapped, visions shared. Fears discussed. Theories and conspiracies thrown around, social networking sites overloaded.

Emily Fitch lay on her bed; one arm flung over her eyes, the other lying over her stomach. She'd had a pissy last five months. Sighing she thought back to where it had all gone wrong.

That bloody holiday she'd had with her family the summer after she'd finally gotten together properly with Naomi.

That was when Naomi had taken the chance to let those fucking fears and dragons of hers loose and rampaging though her mind. She slept with Sophia in a futile attempt to prove she didn't desperately love Emily as much as Emily loved her. Sofia. The dead chick. Damn it. How had she missed it? Naomi literally drowning in the depth of their relationship, and then drowning in guilt at being the cause of Sofia's death. Sighing again, she stretched and winced as her injured leg made itself known.

Everyone had always thought that Naomi had been the cocky arrogant one in their relationship, but Emily knew the truth, knew she was the one who had really been arrogant. Naomi was the insecure one. Then of course, she'd gone off the deep end. And rightly so initially, everyone said so. Naomi had cheated. HER Naomi had cheated. They were special. They were forever. They had been so special. But, she'd carried on punishing her. And carried on, and on, and on. Going out at all times, flirting with other women, even kissing them in front of her. Ignoring Naomi's attempts to heal them, to 'do anything'. She'd pushed and pushed and pushed until the inevitable happened and she broke. Her brave, unflappable, aloof Naomi had broken like a China doll. And she was the one who had broken her. Had stayed with her after Naomi'd said she'd 'do anything' and then thrown every attempt to say sorry, explain or apologise back in her face.

She came home after partying all night with Mandy three months ago to find Naomi's personal things gone, the wardrobe doors left wide open and her side of the wardrobe completely empty. Two letters, one for her and one for Gina had been sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. Leaning up on one elbow, she reached for the private box under her bed, dragging it out and reaching inside for her letter. She looked at it. The small, precise writing on the envelope mocking her. Jesus, why was she going over this again now? Reading over something that had happened three months ago. Something that was fucked up. Broke. Unfixable. As her brother was always keen on saying, why why why? Emily knew why. That fucking blackout. Bringing everything back into sharp focus for her. The realisation of just how dark a streak she had in her personality, to treat a person she professed to love so fucking harshly.

She'd actually been lucky. She was slowing to a stop on her moped when the blackout had hit, just about to put her foot down to bring the bike to a rest. She'd suffered severe grazes and a twisted knee and ankle as the bike had ended up on top of her as she'd blacked out, but nothing more. Considering the reports coming out of other cities and countries, Emily and her family and friends were doing OK. (None of them were in an aeroplane for example.) Life in Bristol was chaotic, but in the grand scheme of things, they'd got off pretty lightly in a physical sense. Mentally? Who knew? They'd all had blackouts or flash-forwards as they were getting called by a bunch of conspiracy people on the internet. Six months into the future they'd all been told. Hundreds, thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of people reported having seen the same date during their flash-forwards Six months. They'd all seen their futures. Fucking hell. It was like some sort of sick twisted movie plot. Emily sat up; stretching her injured leg like the physiotherapist had told her. Christ it hurt like a bitch. Grimacing, she pushed herself back on her bed, reclining against the headboard and once again looked at the letter.

She slid the envelope open, the scent from the letter inside pure Naomi. Emily closed her eyes, breathing that bitter-sweet smell in. It was the only piece of her that she had left that still carried her scent, and that was why she'd not thrown it out. Naomi had left nothing behind. Well, Emily had thought she'd left nothing behind until she found Naomi's favourite green jumper on the washing line. She must have been in such a rush to leave that she'd left it. Katie had actually done the washing that day, trying to help out around the house and return Naomi's kindness in letting the Fitches stay. Unknowingly, she had taken away the one smell Emily craved. The moment she realised Naomi and everything of any value connected to her had gone was the moment she realised exactly what she'd done. Sitting in the little garden, clutching a damp baggy green jumper to her face and bawling her eyes out with a confused and apologetic Katie embracing her gently, Emily realised how extreme her behaviour had become. How fucking lonely she felt, and she'd had her friends on her side too. Naomi had... had... well, she'd had Cook. Cook, who had been devastated by love too, and although he was a borderline psycho at times with his womanising and drug taking, he'd understood her blondie better than she had. He'd protect her with his dying breath. He understood her fallibilities and forgave them. Something Emily hadn't been able to do and wasn't willing to do until it was too late

Emily sighed, lying back on the bed she picked up her mobile and clutched the letter to her chest. Finger poised over the phones menu button, she started when the front door slammed, her mum shouting that she was going out and that she had a visitor. Knowing what was coming she hastily stuffed the letter back in the box and returned the box to its place just as she heard footsteps moving up the stairs and onto the landing. Her bedroom door opened and sure enough, she wasn't surprised to see the large frame of Mandy standing there in her own awkward way.

"Hi" Mandy still stood looking awkward, obviously waiting for Emily to respond in kind. Emily managed a pained smile for the girl she knew had never really done anything wrong other than falling for her. She sighed as she realised how fucking arrogant she sounded. Poor Mandy. She didn't love her, she could never love her, even though she'd lied and replied to her that she did to keep her sweet. Another dark part of her personality she needed to change. "Your mum let me in. I thought I'd drop in on my way to work." She moved quickly and aimed a kiss for Emily's face, but Emily moved her head and she managed to kiss her ear instead.

Smiling brightly, even with being slighted by Emily, the tall brunette sat down on the side of the bed, talking inane chatter about her work and how people were discussing their flash-forwards and who saw what. The insane situation not lost on Emily that Mandy had never once asked about her flash-forward or even mentioned her own much. She'd questioned her about it in a round about way and Mandy had only ever replied that she was in the shower in hers and that was it. Subject changed pretty damned quick. Emily thought about it while Mandy droned on. (Which yes, she realised was an unfair way to think of her.) She'd always put it down to Mandy just having a boring life, but what if she was hiding something? What if her vision was just like Emily's? What if Mandy was hiding something too?

Remembering to listen to Mandy at just the right time, as she was saying her goodbyes, she smiled as the tall girl stood up and kissed her tenderly on the corner of the mouth. "I'll come back tonight...I... I love you Emily".

"Love you too" was Emily's automatic reply, cringing slightly as she saw the look on Mandy's face. Not ecstatic as such, more a pained grimace. She knew it, she was fucking hiding something. Letting her go to give her some space, she told the tall girl she'd call her later as she might be too tired for visitors and let her leave the house, ignoring the weird look of what looked like relief that crossed her face at the news.

"Love you too". The redhead mentally mocked herself for being on autopilot and saying it again . She'd felt sick as soon as the words had slipped from her mouth Closing her eyes she thought of the feelings that overwhelmed her, the images from her flash-forward flooding into her tired brain. Her future? Was that her future? If it was, it filled her with hope and love. If not, it was a cruel and cold trick for someone somewhere to play on people. Even if she felt she might deserve it after the way she treated Naomi and the way she was using Mandy.

Resting her head back on her pillow and covering her eyes with her hand, she briefly thought of grabbing her letter or phone again, but the bravery she'd felt earlier had left her again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She grumbled and promptly refused to think about it all. Which obviously meant the full on DVD replay in head started working again. Grousing at the world, she just let the thoughts and visions play out, enjoying that rush of emotions again without being interrupted by her well meaning and unwanted girlfriend.

Hearing the front door open, her twin radar told her Katie was on her way up. Sure enough, the door to their bedroom opened and her twin burst in, smiling. Dropping herself down on her bed opposite Emily's, she dragged a bunch of glossy magazines out of her oversized bag, throwing them on the floor between their beds.

"Here you go." She threw a couple of the chocolate bars she'd removed from bag at Emily, her aim landing them on her twin's stomach causing the redhead to "Oooof!" with surprise at her sisters aim.

"I even bought you Diva. The women at the till was so checking me out when she saw it." Emily just looked at her sister, genuinely smiling at her twin's antics. " I thought you could do with distracting from your giant of a false girlfriend and the self pitying shit you've got going on." Emily just stared at her, letting her fill the next half an hour with chitter chatter about what everyone was doing or had seen in their flashbacks. Remonstrating that she needed to reply to the texts and calls the gang had been sending her, while slowly demolishing her own stash of chocolate.

Emily let her twin lead, letting her revert back to being the dominant twin once again. Since the flashbacks had happened, Katie had tried several times to draw her injured twin out of her shell, had actually been trying since Naomi had left and left Emily devastated with the realisation of how over the top her actions had been. The redhead had slowly withdrawn into the Emily of old. Meek and just letting the world happen to her instead of being the confident woman her relationship with Naomi had changed her into. Katie wasn't going to let her get away with it today, she'd had enough, she'd make her stubborn twin open up to her. The last four days were evidence of fucked up things had gotten.

"So, you've not asked what I saw in MY flashback" Emily looked up at her twin, startled as she continued "or if I even HAD one." Emily's eyes went wide, shit she hadn't. Hadn't asked if her sister had had one, or been one of those who hadn't, which was widely acknowledged as meaning you were dead in six months time.

Covering for her shitiness, she stammered out "well, I figured you'd tell me when you were ready, and I'd know if you'd seen nothing. You'd have told me."

Katie smiled at her, bouncing off her bed and climbing onto Emily's, snuggling up next to her and pulling her into a warm embrace, mindful of her bruised body. "Yeah, you know it. Well, unlike poor Freddie, who is STILL freaking out, you need to talk to him babes. Sorry, yeah, unlike Freddie, I had one."

Emily had settled nicely into her sisters hold, relaxed finally. "Was it a good one?" She could feel Katie smile.

"Well, I don't know, I think I should be asking you that." Katie paused for a few seconds. "I saw you Ems. I saw you with Naomi."


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Well, I don't know, I think I should be asking you that." Katie paused for a few seconds. "I saw you Ems. I saw you with Naomi."** _

Emily moved and looked up at Katie, lounging back with a smug look on her face.

"WHAT?" She spluttered. "How?" Shock evident in her eyes.

Katie smirked. "Well, in my vision I was with Panda and I'd stopped by at a house." She paused, waving her hand around,"not this one actually so we must get a new place. Or you do, or Naomi. Anyway, I'd stopped to pick something up and had just sneaked in through the front door." She stopped again. "Em's, you must know what I saw, do I really have to tell you?"

Emily put her head back down on her bossy sisters shoulder and sighed. "Tell me." She could hear the smile and amusement in her sisters voice as she continued.

"Well, I heard a noise so I creeped towards the kitchen thinking it was a burglar. And there were you and Naomi... you know, you SAW it, you felt it Em's, you were wrapped up in each other kissing." Ignoring the noises coming from her sister, Katie continued. "I backed off when she lifted you onto the work surface" laughing at the startled squawk from her sister. "I didn't feel the need to watch what you get up to. Come on Miss Unbeliever, tell me I'm wrong."

Emily sighed. "We don't know they're all true. People claiming they're true... what if they're not? I'm not sure, it doesn't mean anything."

The elder twin cuddled her sibling closer, enjoying the fact they were much stronger since a year ago. "Millions of people can't be wrong Em's. At least you've had a good one, think of Fred's without one and Effy said she was in a mental home in hers." Emily thought about it, Katie was right. Shuffling up to sit shoulder to shoulder with her she thought of how lucky her family were. But still, these things couldn't be true could they? She allowed the emotion she'd felt in hers wash over her again. A smile, unbidden, creeping over her features as she felt how glorious a feeling it was to be wrapped up in Naom's strong arms again.

"You have another chance Em's, but you need to stop moping around and stop reading Naomi's letter over and over. Call her. We all have other chances. Freds needs Cook, not that he'd admit it, but he needs to know what he saw." Emily felt her sister brushing away tears she didn't know she'd shed as Katie carried on her personal crusade to make her sister see sense. "We've all tried calling Cook, but his phone is dead, we're too scared to ring Naomi. Think about it Em's, and please think about Mandy in all this. You know you don't want to be with her."

Later that night, after another Fitch family dinner with no bickering, no bitching and no arguments, Emily had lain back and thought as her sister gently snored across the room. Her parents and brother had not said what they'd seen, but she was never going to refuse her mum's hand gently rubbing her hair as she walked behind her picking up empty plates. There was a difference in the touch, an acceptance, a mothers touch and God how she'd missed it. Even if she wasn't convinced of the truth of the visions, she was glad of the response from them by her parents.

Then there was the possibility of hers coming true. Her and Naomi, back together again. In love. Well, at least about to have sex by what she'd felt and seen. But the rational side of her refused to believe, wouldn't believe she'd find Naomi again and forced the grin the vision had brought back off her face. She couldn't spend the rest of her life waiting for that future to happen or to go looking for it in six months.

She didn't need to get the letter Naomi had left her out of her box to know its contents. She knew the words off by heart. A heartfelt plea of apology. There had been a printed confirmation of 2 reservations to Goa for them included in the envelope. Naomi writing again and again that she was sorry. She'd let her fears get the better of her and ruined the only good thing she'd ever had. Ruined the most perfect person she'd ever met and loved since they were in junior school. Couldn't stay around to watch the look she'd put on Emily's face. Hated herself and just had to go, to get away and let Emily start living again without her. She'd be fine, don't worry about her, Cook would look after her and Emily should have a great life without her around to remind her of her pain. Use the tickets and take Katie or even Mandy to Goa if she'd wanted to. She'd left a letter telling her mum she'd be in touch and explaining why the Fitches were there, and if Emily wanted to get in touch, then that was great, if she didn't hear from her, then she'd never hassle her. The fact the pages had water stains that were obviously tear marks had caused Emily to cry even harder.

Damn Naomi. Stupid, dumb, imperfect Naomi for running away.

Noble, loyal, beautiful and selfless Naomi. Giving up her own house for Emily and her family to pay for her 'penance'.

God, she loved her; still did. Nothing came close, NO ONE came close to how she made her feel. Even now. The thought of what she'd felt and experienced in her vision set her skin on fire. She'd never used the tickets. Jesus, as if she'd take Mandy with her. She'd just stored the letter away and took it out to remind her of Naomi's scent every so often.

She was terrified to ring her. She'd spent months hating her or so she thought, unable to communicate anything other than anger, and now when she knew she should (like the minute she realised Naom's and Cook had left) she couldn't through pride and devastation. Should she call her? The others had tried after she'd left and Emily had fallen into her dark mood, but they'd always got the answer phone and no reply, but since the flash-forwards, there was a new reason that didn't involve her. Freds. Surely she'd talk to her if she rang because of Freddie not having a vision and needing his friend however fucked up their friendship was, even worse than her relationship with Naom's, possibly, maybe. Ahh who fucking knew? Throwing her hands over her face again, the redhead resolved to stop with the pouting and sulking and sort something out.

Maybe.

**x-0-x**

Naomi sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the dock, watching the fishing boats enter and exit the harbour. She spotted Cook immediately. Laughing quietly at his antics as his dad's boat sailed past her. Whooping and waving an extremely large fish in her direction and making comments about eating fish again.

Twat.

Picking up the journal she had next to her, she carried on writing the latest instalment in her exciting life, finding comfort in using a pen and paper instead of a laptop. She'd only recently used her laptop again, to find out what the fuck had gone on in the world. Waiting patiently as her browser loaded up, startled when the email programme beeped at her that she had new post. She starred at the screen for a long, long time. Lots of mails from Effy, Freddie, JJ, Panda and even Katie but she'd just hovered the mouse pointer over them, too scared to open them; grateful when Cook had taken the mouse off her and deleted them and then held her as she'd cried yet again.

He'd been a real friend to her the past five months, ever since she'd regally twatted up (Cooks words, followed by "for fucks sake blondie, other than each other you've both got shit taste in other women". She'd smacked him for that). Cook understood the fear she'd felt, the need to hurt herself, feeling unworthy of Emily. But basically, the fear. How it ate away at you, consumed you, feeding on your feelings of unworthiness of this miraculous love you'd somehow managed to be gifted with. She'd not regretted ringing him up that evening a couple of months ago after Emily had disappeared out with that bitch Mandy again, even after Naomi had begged her to stay in and talk things through.

He'd simply turned up in a fucking Rolls Royce of all things ('borrowed' from his mother apparently) helped her throw all her stuff in it next to his and they'd gone. Simple as that, eventually turning up in a little fishing village where his dad lived.

Cook was just full of surprises wasn't he? After a little 'discussion' with Cook's dad, (the Roller HAD to go back... which involved a call to Cook's self involved mother, and several grunted apologies were made between the two Cook's) they'd smoothed things over and both he and Naomi had been offered rooms in his house, Cook helping his dad on his boat every day and apparently loving it. Naomi had enquired about home study and study at a local college, refusing to give up her other plans of gaining her degree. Having to re-plan her dreams around so now they didn't include Emily or the rest of her friends. She didn't deserve friends now.

She'd started to slowly but surely repair her fractured life away from Roundview, Bristol and Emily. Dropping her pen down and leaning back onto her hands, closing her blue eyes against the warmth of sun, she waited for Cook to appear next to her as he always did. Cursing those bloody flash-forwards, giving her hope and making her feel alive for the first time in the five months since she fucked everyone's lives up. She'd settled into existing. The tiny glimmer of hope that Emily would forgive her and call or email her gone when she saw no mail from the redhead in her in-box. Sitting upright again, she took her phone out of her pocket and pondered calling Effy or Panda. To check they were ok. That was all. She'd check Emily was ok too, but she'd meant every word she'd written. She'd not stalk or pester her. She'd obviously made her decision.

Naomi was just about to call Effy, the first name on her very short list when Cook dropped next to her.

"Alright Naomi-kins." The blonde dropped her phone down again, losing her bottle as Cook continued. "We shall eat well tonight." He beat his fist against his chest, flexing his biceps at her. "Cook man. Man hunt. Man catch fish for lesbian".

Laughing at his antics, Naomi listened to him retelling his day, letting his surprisingly gentle voice wash over her as she drifted away to her thoughts.

"Oi, babe am I boring you with my glorious discussion of currents and nets?"

Jolting out of her thoughts, Naomi gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Cook, I was just, you know..."

"Thinking about it again." He finished for her. "Be right back babe, no throwing yourself in the water." And off he trotted towards the local shop as Naomi sat there, mulling over her thoughts.

Resting her head in her hands, she closed her eyes and sighed. Yup, thinking about 'it' again, like she'd thought about anything else. Thoughts of that red head hounded her, ghosted though her dreams. Tortured her day and night for the past three days, since the flash-forwards had happened.

A can of Pepsi was shoved under her nose as Cook made his return known to her, sitting back in his spot drinking from his own cold can. That was another thing since the flash-forwards, Cook had actually stopped smoking weed and cut right back on his drinking.

"So, decided what you're going to do yet Naom's?" She looked at Cook. He'd been determined to get an answer off her since he'd discovered what she'd seen in hers whilst avoiding every question she'd thrown at him about his other than 'he'd had one and it wasn't pleasant'. Cook had proven to be surprisingly spiritual about the whole thing, deciding he agreed they were real visions and the world had shared some sort of spiritual wake up call.

Drinking heavily from her can, she swallowed before answering. "No, and I don't intend to Cookie. Emily's never made contact, so she's made her feelings pretty fucking clear."

Cook wasn't buying it.

"Come on, you know what's happening, Emily must have experienced the same thing as you. Don't you think it's worth getting in touch? It must mean something... Stop being such a fucking pussy..."

Naomi interrupted him. "Who knows what we all experienced, just because the world seems have gone crazy isn't a good enough reason to get back in touch. I've moved on and no doubt so has she. The past is better left where it is Cook."

Cook carried on, he'd grown up in the past five months, but the irritating confidence was still there. "But we're not talking about the past here babe, we're talking about the future. It's not set in stone or anything. You're clever, figure it out."

Placing her can down delicately, the blonde stared at the sandy haired lad. "Cook, I'm dropping this conversation now OK?"

Cook shrugged a broad shoulder and stood up, dusting himself off. "Sure, I'm going to have a smoke before I treat you to a bag of chips, cause I'm such a great hunter." Grinning his insane smile at her, he continued, "but I will say this Naom's, whether what we all saw is the future on not, you can't deny your feelings, you're struggling which only means one thing with you; you were happy in your flash-forward and that's sacred the fucking shit out of you. Stop being a coward." Laughing at her face as he started to walk away, his voice came over the breeze to her. "I rest my case, see you at Dad's in thirty, don't be late".

Naomi felt sick, and full of dread. As always, Cook's comments had been right on the mark. She HAD been blissfully happy in her flash-forward. They both had appeared to be. Emily had her arms wrapped around her shoulders as they were kissing, playing with the hair at the nape of her neck, knowing it drove Naomi crazy. She'd been giggling as she'd nudged Emily onto the kitchen table closing the gap between them. Emily's legs wrapped around her waist, letting Naomi feel the heat though their thin clothing as she murmured dirty things into Naomi's ear.

It had all felt so right.

Naomi had found herself on the bedroom floor after waking from her unconsciousness and fucking hell she'd felt incredibly turned on for the first time in months, just sitting there for ages trying to work out what the hell had just happened.

And now it was days later and the blonde still didn't know what to do. She was messed up and kept kicking herself for what she was feeling. Despite fighting it she knew she wanted what she had seen to be true. Wanted to believe like Cook.

Standing up, she followed her friend home, resolving not to think about it all for at least a few hours.

She failed miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are enjoying this... if yay or nay, feel free to let me know.... Feedback's the lifeblood of every author :-)

Emily sat on the sofa, damaged leg supported on cushions after finally hobbling down the stairs with the help of her crutches, and the hindrance of her mother before she'd left for work. She took a sip from the glass of water she'd been left and, placing it back down on the coffee table next to her, watched as the water swirled around in the glass. Like her emotions. Her stomach was in constant knots, her skin tingling and on fire. Desire for the blonde still coursing through through her veins.

Fuck, just fuck. Resting her head back, she cursed her indecisiveness.

Thinking of Naomi, REALLY thinking about her for the umpteenth time today, she wondered where she was and what she was doing. Did she have a new girlfriend? Did the redhead have any right to the feelings of jealousy that sang in blood at that thought? She'd just fallen into a relationship, sham though it was, after Naomi had left. Naomi'd probably moved on, Emily had made no effort to fight for her after all. And yet again, it all came down to that bloody vision. Swiping her finger over the mouse pad on her laptop where it sat on her extended legs, she looked at the web page she'd been reading.

People all over the world looking for other people they'd shared their flash-forwards with. Reports that people had shared them after all...which meant that Naomi must have had the same vision. Emily sighed, reading over accounts left from people, descriptions of people, situations, places. Nothing like hers though. Knowing how level headed Naomi was, the red head didn't think that she'd believe they were real, so wouldn't leave a "are you this person" message with her real name She wasn't sure SHE believed they were real. She wanted too, but surely they couldn't be so lucky to get a second chance. Grumbling to herself she grabbed her phone, about to stop acting like a coward, to be the Emily who'd relentlessly chased Naomi for years, had been brave and kissed her first.

Her phone buzzed.

The redhead cringed, wondering if Naomi had been the brave one at last and then feeling both relieved and hurt when she saw if was Effy instead.

"Don't panic."

Huh? The red head dragged herself more upright. Frowning at bloody Effy and her bloody cryptic shit, the petite girl started as she heard a noise from the front door, swearing as she moved her stiff leg and grabbed for her crutches, managing to get half way up off the sofa before Effy poked her head around the door.

"I said don't panic" the dark haired girl handed a box of chocolates to Emily and sat down on a comfy chair, fixing those blue eyes on her. "How are you feeling Emily?" She pointed at the chocolates, "Freds and I thought you might like these."

The red head mentally raised her eyebrows. Katie had warned her that people were different after the flash forwards, she'd seen enough with her own family to know this, but Effy was having a full scale conversation with her. Jesus, things were fucked up. Gaining herself some time to compose herself by opening the chocolates, (and fair play to Freds and Effy, they were nice expensive ones), Emily took a few deep breaths before looking up to find an empty chair.

Half attempting to get up and find the elusive Effy, she fell back down again when she heard the kettle clicking off in the kitchen and the familiar noise of spoons clanking in cups. Sure enough, within minutes Effy was back with two cups of coffee. Quirking that eyebrow of hers up at Emily's position of being stranded half on the sofa before helping her get comfortable again.

Emily stared at the brunette. It was official. Aliens had taken over and this was actually a Pod Effy. She blinked at Effy's face as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Those vision thingy's change a girl you know Em." Grabbing a chocolate and sitting back down on the chair, cradling her coffee, she looked down, letting her hair hide her face for a minute before looking back up and fixing those ever so blue blue eyes on Emily. "Seeing that your future includes a stay in a nut house changes you a little, you know." She smiled sadly, "at least I had one. Freds didn't and he's freaked, so I'm cutting back on the drugs."

Emily carried on staring at the brunette. She'd never realised Effy actually KNEW this many words or would ever feel inclined to use them all. Certainly not in her presence. She knew Effy was probably closer to Naomi and had always seemed to have been around whenever things had happened between her and Naomi kiss-wise, but they'd never really ever had a proper conversation. Not like the one's she knew Effy had had with Katie.

"How is he?"

Effy shrugged. "Freaked, and none of us can contact Cook. His mobile is just dead all the time." Emily watched as the brunette sighed and looked down for a moment, before straightening back up and looking her in the eye.

"Fred's is fucked up. Something happens, we don't know what" she shrugged again and paused for a moment before carrying on, "he needs Cook..."

"J.J?"

Emily was startled slightly by the snort of laughter.

"J.J saw himself with a baby. A fucking baby. He's no fucking use." Leaning forward and grabbing another chocolate, Effy stared at Emily. "We need to find him, and I'm betting he's with Naomi."

Emily closed her eyes, knowing what Effy was asking her...

"What's the matter Emily?"

"I don't... I just... I mean"

Nodding sagely, Effy smiled. "Anything I can help with. I can listen you know."

Emily thought it over for a few minutes. Effy actually was a decent listener. Years of not talking probably helped. It might even help her put it into perspective, unlike her twin who was strangely ecstatic at what she'd seen.

"Emily?"

Taking a deep breath, the red head started. "These... flash-forwards or whatever the fuck they are. Effy. Do you think they're real?"

The brunette grabbed another chocolate and sat back, crossing her long legs.

"I have no idea." Chewing thoughtfully for a minute, she continued "it scares me if they are. I don't... I mean, I end up in a nut house? What the fuck is that? Fred's hasn't been able to sleep at all. He thinks he'll die or something." Popping another chocolate in her mouth she chewed quietly again for a minute. "What did you see Emily? Was it something bad?"

Emily shook her head. "Maybe they're warnings? Or some cosmic shit, I don't know. They just shook me a little. Even Mandy is being, well, off with me."

At the mention of her girlfriends name, Emily heard Effy snort again.

"Look all I know is, none of us died during those damned things. I want to ring Naomi, but maybe she'll answer if you do it. She's never returned our calls." Standing up, the brunette looked down at the red head. "Fred's needs Cook. If not for you, maybe do it for him Emily. Please? Even for me?" Leaning down and dropping a peck on the redheads brow, she smiled, a true Effy Stoneham smile. The beautiful type that you couldn't help but return. "Be glad I kept Panda away. She wanted to sing you a song to make you feel better."

And with that, she left as quietly as she'd arrived, exiting through the front door and heading across the road and straight down to the opposite side of the little park where Katie sat waiting for her.

"And? Did you plant the seeds in her mind?" Effy stared at the slightly different version of the person she'd just visited, listening to the slight lisp in the gentle voice before handing her a chocolate stolen from the box she'd given Emily.

"I'm not just doing this for you and your sister you know Katie."

Katie looked at her and smiled, "I know, we need Cook back for the Fredster. We can't keep a watch on him all the time. I think he'll get suspicious. J.J's no use, I texted him and I think he's actually started stuttering on his texts now he's that scared of babies. Panda and Tommo said they'll go looking if we need them too."

Effy sat back, squinting at a tall familiar figure in the distance, having some sort of heated debate with a smaller person by the looks of it. Katie followed her gaze to the figures as the smaller one ran a hand up the taller one's arm in a calming gesture, causing Katie to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, who'd of thought it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All feedback and comments more than welcome! :-D

Naomi stood, stretched to shake out her aches and took in her surroundings. Vaguely satisfied with the past week, she laughed as she was joined in standing and admiring the view by a shirtless Cook, as he lumbered from his tent still wearing his shades and trousers from the previous night.

Getting stressed out by over-thinking the flash-forwards, new mature (but still with a self proclaimed devilish streak) Cook suggested a few days away camping, and yet again, the sandy haired lad had come through for Naomi when she'd needed it.

"Right blondie, I'm going for a morning constitutional." And with that he set out towards the shower block before remembering his wash bag, running back for it and setting off again. Naomi laughing at his antics, loving his steady loyal presence in her life.

She'd kept her phone off, enjoying the piece and quiet of the small camp-site they'd stayed at. Cook had lost his phone months ago once they'd arrived at his dad's, dropped it overboard like a pillock. So, they'd had her phone between them, Cooks dad insisting they take it 'in case of emergency'. She pondered how people had changed after the visions or flash-forwards. Cook had cut back on most things, his dad had been a better father. She wondered again what Cook had seen in his vision to give him the kick up the arse he'd so needed. She was determined at some point to drag the information out of the boy, or if not him, then maybe his father would dish on what he saw. Maybe that was the key.

She sat and turned on her phone for their once a day check for messages, but nothing. Sighing, she turned the phone off again. Still tormented by what she'd said she wouldn't do conflicting with what she desperately wanted to do.

**x-0-x**

Emily was sitting with Katie, Mandy and her parents around the dinner table. The red headed twin couldn't help but pick up on the vibes going on between her sister and her girlfriend. Katie was giving her daggers. Her parents merrily carrying on their happy chatter. James was at a friends, wasn't it lovely? Yadda yadda yadda. Happy smiley faces plastered on, oh, and can you pass the salt please? Emily scowled, this was like Fitch dinners of old. And still Katie sat there and gave little barbed digs at Mandy. Emily knew that Katie wasn't happy with her, but what had the tall girl done to get the infamous Katie Fucking Fitch out in force?

She had to admit, her 'relationship' with Mandy had got more and more strained the past few days. She was able to get out and about now on her crutches, having the confidence in herself to use them, and her girlfriend was missing half the time. She knew she was being a hypocrite, she didn't even love Mandy and had been mentally cheating since the flash-forward, but still, something was going on, and Katie knew it, she was sure of it.

"So, Mandy, you've never told any of us what you saw in your vision".

Katies cutting tones sliced through the already strange atmosphere as the twins parents started clearing up the main dinner plates and Jenna started babbling about the pudding she'd made. The room went silent as Mandy lowered her head and let her black hair cover her face as she shrugged before finally looking up and saying that

"it was boring, I was in the shower".

Emily looked up, yup, conversation dead and Katie staring at Mandy with that Fitch look of death. The petite red head sighed, before standing and saying she was tired and was going for a lie down. Mandy was attentive for a change, offering to help, with ended with them sitting on opposite beds in the twins bedroom.

"So, are you planning on staying for long?" Emily cringed at how inept her conversation had become. Cringing even further when she realised it was exactly how her life had gone with Naomi. A recurring thing for her then obviously.

"Err, no, I've got...stuff to do tomorrow". Emily just stared at the tall girl. Stuff? This is the girl who said she'd be everything Naomi wasn't, so that would be not aloof and not defensive with her life. She thought about it, knowing that aloof Naomi was infinitely hotter than Mandy and then mentally berating herself was being so cruel. Watching the girl stand up and give her a peck on the cheek, mumbling something about seeing her tomorrow, Mandy made a run for the stairs and left, Emily hearing the hurried goodbyes as she hastily disappeared from Emily's house. Well, Naomi's house actually. No wonder she felt uncomfortable.

Making a huge decision, she reached for her phone.

Text or call? Deciding on a text and then finding the courage inside her, the courage that made her strong, she decided on a call, dialling a familiar number.

"Hi, it's me. I think we need to talk. Ring me back when you get this?"

**x-0-x**

Naomi wriggled in her camp chair, unable to get herself comfortable as Cook let out a dramatic groan and patted his belly before leaning forward and prodding the laate night fire with a stick. She'd had to laugh as to how useless he'd been trying to light a fire and demanding they cook marshmallows in it. Then swearing fluently when he burnt his mouth on said marshmallow.

"Supp Noami-kins?"

The blonde smiled gently. "Sorry, Cook. I'm just a bit restless I guess. This is great and all..." she tailed off.

"Come on Blondie, out with it." He grabbed another beer and sat back in his chair.

Naomi took the beer he offered and sat cross legged in her chair, lighting a cigarette and taking a few drags to settle her as she felt Cook's eyes on her as she failed to express herself. She tried to start talking and then clammed up again, mouth dry.

"Can't stop thinking about her can you?" Naomi looked at him. "Well, as if you've stopped thinking about her, but now its running through your brain making it itch, eh Naom's?"

The blonde looked up again and finally admitted "I don't know what to do."

"I thought you like, fucking clever Naom's. It's fucking obvious, you need to go and see Emily."

"I can't Cook"

"Why?"

She sighed and took a long drink from her can of beer. "I just can't can't ok?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Naomi looked at Cook hard for a minute before finally admitting her fears. "Oh I don't know Cook, maybe she'll admit that yeah she did experience that vision too and then just rejects me again and says she'll never trust me and it must have just been a pity shag?"

"Or you go back and she admits seeing the same vision and is desperate for you to come back and was a chicken shit not to call." Cook shot back.

The blonde head shook. "You're too much of a believer Cook."

"In what? Love?" He snorted, "Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged one broad shoulder. "Maybe I grew up a little and realised..." He trailed off not finishing.

"You don't understand Cook". She threw her empty can on the floor and lit yet another cigarette. Cursing herself as her eyes filled up again. Cursing even more when her blurry vision was filled with Cooks form as he knelt on the grass in front of her, resting his arms on her knees.

"Naom's look, I know you two fucked it up, and she drove you away and never gave you a chance to mend things when you begged her. Then there was that Mandeh giant." The blonde laughed softly at Cooks very apt description of Emily's new girlfriend, well, if she was even still with her. "I'm not saying she'll have finally got her bug out of her arse over things..." He waved his hand at Naomi's scowl, still not allowing anyone to diss Emily. "Naomi, don't you think its time you found out once and for all?" He sat back on the grass. "One two minute vision and you're a fucking wreck girlie. You need to get this sorted once and for all."

Reaching up with one hand he tugged Naomi out of the chair, ignoring her squawk as she landed half on him, and then let him roll back onto the grass, hugging her to him with one arm as he did and smiling unseen as a blonde head found its way to his shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"I know you are babe." He sighed. "You gotta take a leap of faith. WE have to take a leap of faith here ok?"

The blonde lifted her head up, staring at Cook for a moment. "You really believe what we saw is our futures?"

Cook shrugged. "Yeah, or our possible futures now we've all seen them and know we can change things about them. Yeah". Resting his free arm under his head, the sandy haired lad continued, "maybe all of this is fucking bullshit. Maybe we'll go back and Emily will reject you, but what if she doesn't Naom's? What if she welcomes you back. Maybe she's shitting herself too." The blonde wriggled closer to Cooks body heat as the damp grass seeped through her thin clothes. "We need to stop running Blondie. You two love each other, you're not broke, you're just incomplete. Naomi without Emily is wrong, like Punch without Judy or some shit. You need to go fight for her."

Naomi stayed quiet, listening to her suddenly wise friend sounding off, knowing that he was right and hating herself for being a coward.

Cook sat up suddenly, ignoring Naomi's protests. "You know what? Fuck this. We're leaving tomorrow and we're going to Bristol whether you like this or not."

Naomi sat and blinked at her suddenly determined friend.

"Don't you say fuck all to me Blondie. That's it, if I have to drag you there over my shoulder, we're going and that's that. First thing." He stood up and pointed at her tent before making his way to his own. "Go to bed. First thing tomorrow, we packing and we're going."

"But..."

Cook glared at her sternly, "no butts, I've made my mind up, this is fucking ridiculous. If we go and its all fucking shit then you can punch me and we go back to my dad's and drink ourselves into oblivion ok?" He stomped over to the fire, kicking over the embers and making it safe for the night before turning and glaring at the blonde again, waiting for her answer.

Noami looked at Cook, trying to decide if he'd finally lost the plot and gone mad, but secretly loving him being decisive.

"Ok".

"Good, now fuck off to bed." And with that she was left in the dark before scrambling into her sleeping back, stomach doing somersaults at the thought of going home, to Emily. She lay back and let the drowsy fuzzy feelings of sleep wash over her, and.. another feeling nestling deep within her. A feeling that had been missing for a long time and started to slowly reignite. Hope.

**x-0-x**

Emily gingerly made her way down the stairs in the morning, left by herself in the house again. Turning on the TV she listened to more scientists explaining what had happened to the world and the politicians denying there was a conspiracy over the truth. Hobbling into the kitchen, she placed her phone on the dining table, noting the lack of calls and grabbed herself some corn flakes, picking up the note in her dad's handwriting.

Smiling as she read his explanation that he'd be back later he was house hunting before work, she picked up and envelope that had been left under the note. It had her name on it and no stamp. Frowning she stared at it for a while before finally opening it.

Her eyes scanned the neat writing, picking out certain words and sentences, sentences that set her free. She read it three times to be sure, picking over those words again, how Mandy was sorry she'd been distant but she couldn't hide her vision any more. She'd been with another woman and wasn't going to act on it, but then her mystery woman had started work at the store Mandy was temping at and they realised they'd shared their vision. One thing had led to another and Mandy had tried to tell her, but couldn't until Emily had sent her a text saying they'd needed to talk. She apologised for bottling it and writing a letter to split up, but she always knew Emily was still in love with Noami.

The red head sat back, floored. She was free. She was going to spilt up with Mandy sure, but god she was relieved. Throwing her head back and laughing until she cried, she felt the cloud of doom and gloom over her head disappear like magic.

Grabbing her phone, she sent texts to Katie and Effy, telling them she'd spilt with Mandy and that Mandy had met someone else before throwing her phone on the table.

Picking her phone up again, she thumbed through her phone book, looking for one number in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi sat in her tent watching the rain hammer down. Two days had passed since Cook's declaration they were leaving and headed back to Bristol. To Emily. Possibly. The blonde had changed her mind numerous times, driving Cook mental and threatening to lock her in the boot of a stolen car to get to their inevitable destination.

They'd argued for a couple of days, but Naomi knew she'd end up giving in. Cook was right. The bastard. Glaring at the boy sitting opposite her she decided to broach his flash forward. Whether he wanted it or not.

"How did I let you talk me into this Cook?" he just looked up and smiled then shrugged. "I mean, what did you see in your vision? Being shacked up with some Effy wannabe with a bad name? Why aren't we going to sort yours out?"

Cook looked down at the ground sheet of the tent before looking back up at the blonde.

"Maybe I've already started to change mine love." He gave a little smile as Naomi watched him drift away for a few seconds, pain evident in his eyes before focusing on her again. "Maybe I need to go back too and you need to stop being a pussy over it Naomi-kins."

The blonde glared at Cook for a few seconds before scrambling out if the tent into the light rain to clear her head, Cooks voice following her. "Stop being stubborn, you'll only do your fucking best to spite yourself Blondie." Naomi wrapped her cardigan around herself as a shield against the light rain as she walked off to the toilet block for something to do away from Cook.

**x-0-x**

Two days had passed since Mandy had left her note for Emily. Two days of blessed relief since Emily had been able to drop her pretence of loving her girlfriend. She'd even been mature enough (on Katie's advice of all people) to actually call Mandy up and have a civilised chat about ending things and had confessed she'd been about to finish it anyway. There'd been no tears. Mandy was happy with her new woman and not having to act like the doting girlfriend, Emily was happy she was free. The only surprise to Mandy was Emily had not yet contacted Naomi. Still as the red head had said, she knew what she had to do now. And as Katie has said, she had to stop being such a fucking wanker over it and just call her and beg her to come home.

Emily had pondered how lucky Katie was, being able to walk away from her crippled sister at a fast enough rate to escape having the shit kicked out of her. Their dad had come home during the latest time she'd tried catching her surprisingly fast and nimble sister, announcing proudly that he'd found them a new home and they were going to see it. So off they were all packed into the car and thirty minutes later they were standing outside a house that seemed familiar. Seeing her mum and dad happy and smiling and James more settled knowing they'd have their own home again (even if it was a rental), Emily felt something in her calm. Her family were getting back on track, now she really needed to resolve her own issues.

Wandering around the kitchen area, she watched Katie run her hand over the work surface before giving her a sly smile.

"Look familiar Ems?" Emily looked around her, the work surface, the door, the way the light streamed through the window... she dropped her head back as the realisation hit her. Fuck, it was kitchen from her vision, she knew it, so did Katie. "I know you're a big old sceptic babes, but Mandy's vision came true, and this is from MY flash-forward, let alone yours." The dark haired twin reached over and held her twins hand. "Stop being a stubborn bitch and ring her Ems."

Emily looked at their joined hands, knowing her twin was right, she couldn't carry on being so sceptical. These visions has to mean something didn't they? Either a warning or maybe a giant kick up the arse. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"I think I need to call her and apologise".

Katie simply smiled and hugged her as their parents came back in happily informing them they'd go ahead and rent the house. "I think that's a good idea Ems."

Both twins were engulfed in a Fitch family hug before they twins anaged to get another thirty seconds of time alone.

"I've an idea how to find her if she won't answer her phone".

Katie looked at her sister smiling, Emily looked a different person, weight lifted off her shoulders, and more importantly, more like the old Emily.

The Fitches were a happy family that night. Toasting their new place by having a banquet of pizzas at their old place, Jenna grumbling she'd have to clean the house top to bottom so Naomi's mother couldn't bitch about them being dirty.

**x-0-x**

Cook bounced out of the bus station. "Got us a lovely little number all lined up up babes" He shoved two tickets under Naomi's nose, cackling at how wondrous he was. Handing her her mobile phone back, he took a seat next to the blonde. She glanced over at him, sitting there looking smug and irritating.

After ten minutes of silence Naomi finally bit.

"OK, what have you done Cook. Because I'm thinking its not just being man enough to buy two tickets to Bristol."

He looked at her and smiled. "Good old Doug". And that was it. The sandy haired lad sat there still smirking. Finally Naomi rolled her eyes. "Doug WHAT James?"

Cook looked at her, realising she was using his first name, which meant the blonde was just about ready to blow, and that was never going to be good in a public place. "I called my dad." He sat back smiling properly this time. "It seems that someone has rung up to see if you're there. It seems that Doug handed your forwarding information to them. Being as you had to tell Doug to transfer your credits or whatever."

"Emily" The blonde blinked in surprise. "Emily rang?"

Cook laughed. "Well who the fuck else would ring about you you moody bitch? It certainly wasn't Angelina Joile." He patted her hand awkwardly. "Dad didn't say much, just that he knew where you were. Apparently she'd kept on at him until he took a message." Naomi sat quietly, waiting for Cook to get his triumphant crowing over with. Her heart was pounding and she hung on to her knees to hide the fact her hands were shaking. Cook stared at her in her petrified state a little longer before gently laughing and new sensible Cook reappeared.

"No one's dead Naom's. Her families all right, like the rest of them".

The blonde steeled her courage and found her voice, ready for the rejection. "What did she say?"

Cook smiled again. "Nothing bad babes. She said she hopes you and I are ok and she felt she needed to get in touch with you and you'd know why." He gave a little old fashioned Cook leer. "She said she still had the same number if you wanted to call her."

Naomi gulped air into her lungs, her ears were ringing with her blood pressure, her mouth was dry and she was pretty sure her eyes had started to leak again. Cook reached into his jacket and handed her a bottle of whisky, watching and waiting as she grabbed it and gulped down a few mouthfuls before coughed as the cheap drink hit the back of her throat.

The blonde handed him the bottle and stood up.

"Right then James." she smiled. "Lets use those tickets then."

Cook gave his insane laugh. "Fuck yeah."

**x-0-x**

Emily hobbled to the kitchen table, tottering her way around the boxes of their possessions ready to move to their new home. Katie looked up from where she was reading a magazine.

"So, any news?" The red headed girl shook her head at her twin as Katie got up and got a glass of juice for her, placing the glass in front of her before sitting back down again. "She's not rung?"

"No, not yet."

"Yeah, well, she will." Emily looked at her twin and wished she had her confidence.

"You don't know that."

Katie smiled. "Oh but I do. I've seen your future remember? And I know she said she'd always wait for you to contact her first, and oh look. Took you long enough you fuckwit but you did." Standing up she leant over and kissed Emily on the forehead. "I'm going out to meet Effy and Panda. You should think about getting out a bit, you look like a fucking vampire Ems. You need some sun. I'm not being seen with you like this."

Laughing, Katie placed her glass in the sink and wandered to her bedroom to get ready, leaving the redhead sitting staring at her phone.

**x-0-x**

Naomi and Cook sat in the park opposite the blondes house. Well, her mum's house. Well, the Fitches house, except the kitchen in her vision wasn't the exact one in that house. Naomi scowled. Five times she'd made to walk over to the door, her door for fucks sake. And five times she'd come scurrying back to Cook with her tail between her legs like a scolded puppy. Her palms were sweaty and those dammed butterflies were back in her stomach too.

"Fucks sake Naomi-kins, go on and fucking do something will you."Cook squinted against the sun.

The blonde gave an aggravated sigh. "I am Cook, I just need a moment."

"Well, you've had five of 'em so far Blondie" Cook started to make loud chicken noises aimed in the blondes direction, then stopped when he saw the moisture around her eyes and ended up putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm scared."

Cook dropped a kiss on the top of her head, wondering when he'd been converted into a cuddly slightly tamed beast. Those fucking flash forwards he grumbled to himself. His had scared him, scared him to death. Scared his dad to death too. They'd made a pact to move on and forget the past and, scarily grow up a bit which had led to a thawing in things with his mother too. He could almost laugh if he didn't know why he needed to be back here and front up to the Fredster again. He nudged his blonde mate in the side, gesturing at the front door. "G'wan chicken, go get your girl."

Sniffling quietly, Naomi sat up and then raised her tall frame to her feet, smiling through her tears, "okay I'm going you dick" and she headed over to the front door for a sixth time.

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans before taking a deep breath. Naomi's fist paused in front of the wooden door, her eyes staring at the new coat of paint that had been applied. Probably Mr Fitch trying to make himself useful. Taking a deep breath, Naomi faced up to her fears and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again, louder and more obvious this time, cursing herself for leaving her keys back at Cook's dad and not taking the time to go and get them instead of just coming straight here from the camp site.

Still no answer.

She threw her head back and glowered at the sky, "oh, come ON! I've come back for fucks sake."

She turned around and shrugged at the patiently waiting Cook before walking back towards him and thrusting her hands in her pockets, deflated, all the courage and confidence seeping out of her. "No ones home."

"I noticed." He shrugged before getting up and shouldering his backpack before handing Naomi hers. "It's the middle of the day Naom's, lets go to my mum's and come back later. She may have a job or something eh?" The two weary travellers headed off again, Naomi not leaving without a few backward glances at her old home.

**x-0-x**

Emily was resting in the twins room, settled nicely on her bed with her aching leg. Dammit it bloody hurt, but she wasn't going to tell her twin she'd overdone it with her day out with the girls. She'd had a great day, Panda's antics taking her mind off Naomi for a few hours. She was just starting to drift off to sleep, the painkillers finally starting to do their job when she heard a loud squealing from downstairs, followed by loud footsteps running up the stairs, and finally the door being slammed open and a breathless Katie appearing next to her bed.

Waking up from her pleasant doze, she had her crutches thrust in her face as Katie roughly dragged her into a seated position.

"Ems, you have to come downstairs, like right now." Grabbing her sister and showing surprising strength, the dark haired twin hauled her injured sibling onto her good foot and crutches and pushed her towards the stairs before stopping and looking her up and down. Reaching out she fluffed up the red heads hair. "Yeah, that's better" before following her down the stairs.

Emily felt her temper rise as Katie stopped her again before she obeyed her command to go in the front room, Katie kissing her cheek before whispering "good luck".

Glaring at her stupid twin, Emily hobbled into the front room.

And stopped breathing.

Naomi.

Naomi was stood in the front room.

The blondes bright blue eyes met Emily's chocolate brown ones.

"Hi Ems, I got your message."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, we get Naomily in the same room.... as always, any feedback is welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Cook stood at the entrance to the garden, hiding in the overgrown bushes watching the shed, waiting for his moment and for once in his life, not sure of his reception and not willing to front it out and be a cocky arrogant arse. He'd watched JJ go earlier, surprised at the sight of him carrying a baby. When the fuck had that happened? No woman had let him near yet had they? Shaking his head and just observing quietly as the curly haired lad made his way out of the garden, Cook was just about to approach the shed again when the door opened. What the fuck was this? Party time in the shed?

A sombre Pandora and Effy walked past. Cook almost broke cover when he saw Effy. God he'd fucking missed that girl, but he held back, listening to their conversation as they left. Eeffy grumbling about Freddie being unreasonable and he should just try and contact... and they were out of range. Fuck it. And when had Effy spoke so much? Cook frowned, the straightened up. At least he knew his prey was alive and sitting in that shed.

Grabbing his courage he stalked forward, opened the door and skulked into the small building. Looking up the sight of Freddie shocked him. His old friend looked like he'd got even skinnier. He's been a skinny arse shit before, Cook always encouraging him to come and work out with him, but he was even skinnier. His large frame shrunk into itself, his large hands nervously rolling what looked like joint around.

The silence was palpable between them. Smoke hanging in the air. Cook winced at the acrid sweet smell of the weed, realising how much he'd actually not missed it over the last week. He looked at Freddie, the lads dark eyes staring back at him, for once, unreadable.

"Freds...look..."

Freddie blinked, and stood, dropping the spliff on the floor and approaching Cook, large hands flexing. Cook had started to back off slightly, worried over Freddie's intentions until Fred's moved with a speed Cook didn't know his friend possessed and grabbed him into a desperate bear hug.

"I die Cook. I'm dead in six months." Cook eased his friend back over to the sofa, not really knowing what to do with a six foot limpet attached to him but being new man enough to know they were connected and would always be connected. They were two of the three Musketeers. Ruffling Freddie's filthy hair, Cook snorted.

"You're dirty even for you Fredster. When was the last time you had a shower.." he sniffed "or a wash? Fucking hell man, you stink. Since when have I had to look after you?"

Freddie sat up and pulled away from Cook. Glaring and then, slowly, eventually, giving a small smile. "Fuck off you twat. I always look after you."

Looking around the shed, Cook noticed some unopened cans. Grabbing two of them, he sat back down handing one to Freddie and popping the second open before taking a long gulp. "I was on the floor bleeding badly in my flash-forward." He took another long drink. "I had your jumper in my hand. It was covered with blood. Some ugly fucker standing over me with a baseball bat..."

Freddie sat back listening as Cook talked about his vision, and how he wasn't going to let his best mate die. He'd tie himself to him if he needed to. Cook wasn't known for compromise and he wasn't going to start now. Some fucker needed to be tracked and traced, Naomi and Emily needed to get back together and from Freddie told him; he needed to stop Effy from ending up in a loony bin and then he could rest easy. Six months time, that was all he had to hold them all together for. Then he could decide what to do with the rest of his life.

**x-0-x**

Naomi stood in her living room. Strange but true. Her living room, the Fitches stuff in boxes around her. She'd been terrified of what response she'd get when the door finally opened and her heart sank. Her relationship with Emily's bolshy twin had thawed slightly before she'd left, but she was never ever too sure where she stood with Katie.

She found out quick enough, when she found her arms full of a loudly squealing Fitch who had her in a death grip. "I can't believe its you" was whispered in her ear and Katie finally let go and let her breathe. The blonde was surprised to find out how emotional she felt seeing how emotional Katie obviously felt. She was wrapped up in a Fitch hug again and "don't go wandering again you fucking tit, I missed you. Emsy REALLY missed you" was whispered in her ear again before she was dragged into the house and into the front room. Naomi laughed to herself, she'd almost forgotten how strong the Fitch twins were.

Stopping at the door, the dark haired twin turned and stared at the blonde. "Took you long enough lezza. That fucking giants gone OK? Don't fuck this up or I'll not be so nice again." She paused "oh, and don't, you know, freak out when you see her." And with that Naomi listened as she took off running up the stairs wondering what alternate universe she'd landed back in after her flash-forward. She was just starting to ponder Katies comment of not freaking out when she saw Emily when she heard whispering behind the door and the the door opened.

Emily.

Emily was there.

Emily Emily Emily.

The blonde was overwhelmed at the sight of her. All she could see was red, all she could smell was Emily. Denied her through her own fucking stupidity, her senses went on overload.

Her blue eyes drank in the sight of her ex lover looking up and down the lithe body drowning in the too large and very familiar green sweater, and spotting the crutches; not able to process they were finally in the same room after three months and a couple of weeks apart; and yeah, there were those crutches.

The eyes finally met Emily's chocolate brown ones.

"Hi Ems, I got your message."

The red head croaked half a 'hello' out before hobbling further in the room and stopping. Neither quite sure what to do, the tension in the room finally broken by Kate.

"Well, I'll err... " she stuck her thumb over her shoulder "I'll just leave you two to it and go upstairs and pack some more." The grinning twin backing graciously out of the room and closing the door before running back upstairs to her shared room before finally taking her phone out and texting Effy.

"Guess who's in my front room?" Laughing when the reply of "Just fucking tell me Katie" came back within seconds. Katie lay back on her bed, desperately trying to overcome her natural instinct to listen in the conversation downstairs.

"Naomi's here. So Cook must be too. We can fix all this Eff."

**x-0-x**

Naomi and Emily stood staring at each other. Both wearing concrete boots and unable to move, to take those final steps toward each other. Naomi looked down at the crutches and the fading bruises she could see on Emily's porcelain skin.

"Are you erm," she waved her arms at the crutches. "Are you okay?"

Emily broke her gaze away from Naomi's blue eyes. Thankful for being disturbed from drowning in those pools of blue. How could she have ever thought she wanted to live without Naomi. She chastised herself for being a fucking blind idiot. Naomi's eyes had always told her the truth.

"Huh?" She blushed as she realised Naomi had asked the same thing again, so lost in her own world, she'd missed all the words the first time."Oh yeah, I was on my bike when the flash-forward hit. I woke up under it with this." She gestured down at the leg and winced as the ache made itself known again. Pointing at the sofa, she smiled "want to sit down?"

Naomi smiled gently. "Sure."

Sitting down on the sofa, the silence descended again as both girls tried to start the conversation they both knew they needed to have.

"So, my message. You know why I called you?"

Naomi looked up through her eyelashes, slight blush on her cheeks as she met Emily's steady chocolate brown gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I do."

**x-0-x**

Cook sat in his surreal fucking world.

Pandora and Effy had returned to the shed, apparently to shout abuse at Freddie some more and after he wiggled himself out of the Panda/Effy sandwich the old Cook would normally had tried to turn into a normal Friday nights fun time, they had sat down and actually talked, actually communicated with each other. He was still staggered Effy knew that many words. She'd been on her fucking phone texting the whole time they were there. Taking advantage of Effy being distracted by Freddie actually fucking smiling (apparently it had been a rare occurrence since the visions) he made a grab for the phone and a dash for the other side of the shed as she chased him, swearing.

Opening the text list, he raised his eyebrows as he opened the texts, seeing they were all from Katie.

"You got a thing for the Fitch bitch Eff?" He grinned as she scowled a 'no' at him. Reading the last few texts he was surprised as to how touched he was by the written conversation. All about Naomi and Emily and what was going on at the Fitch/Campbell house. Grinning at the scowling and mumbling girl, he wrapped an arm around her skinny shoulders. "Now, THERE'S the Effy I know" laughing harder as she smacked her hand over the back of his head before sitting down and cuddling back up to Freddie who automatically wrapped an arm around her.

He sat back down next to Panda, amazed that the sight of his ex lover and his best friend curled up together didn't cause him as much pain as it once did, and utterly amused as Effy explained how Katie, Panda and herself had kept the thought of Naomi permanently alive in Emily's head, refusing to let Mandy ever settle and how utterly triumphant they'd felt when they'd shared their visions. Katie seeing the newly christened 'Naomily' almost shagging on the kitchen table. Cook let old Cook back out for a few seconds at that thought. Oh yeah. Looking at Freddie he knew, he fucking KNEW by the twinkle in the brown eyes he was thinking the same thing. Both of them starting to laugh. Truly laugh for the first time in a while.

Letting the mirth settle down, Cook stood back up.

"Right then ladies. We need to sort this head fuck out."


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi lay in her bed at Cook's mum's...mansion? Fucking hell. She chuckled to herself. His mum was nuts and rich. Poor Cook, he really hadn't had the best childhood with THAT for a mother. The blonde was grateful for the fruit loop that was her own mother, at least she knew she cared. And wasn't a whore. And actually was on her way home from the text she'd received earlier. Her mum glad Naomi'd 'seen sense and got back in touch with that lovely Emily'. She'd sent her two texts a week demanding updates for the past five months. This was 'a welcome and unexpected bonus' she'd typed and then said she was coming home.

**x-0-x**

The afternoon with Emily had been a little strained to begin with. She grunted to herself. Well, OK a LOT strained. They'd sat on the sofa, a twelve inch gap separating them that may as well have been twelve miles.

Emily, she'd discovered, had been very reluctant to believe the visions were real. Refusing all their friends beliefs and conversations. Even now she'd admitted after telling Naomi that Katie had seen them together in the kitchen in her own vision. Naomi had smiled at the adorable blush that had crept up Emily's checks as she was telling her.

Finally believing the visions were real and taking a chance, she'd leant in and whispered what she had said to Emily in her vision. She'd closed her eyes being that close to her former lover. Her smell, that unique Emily-ness that surrounded the redhead overwhelming her senses. She'd caught herself before she'd pressed things too far and kissed her cheek, sitting back with a blush now colouring her own cheeks.

Emily's eyes were dark when she'd finally managed to look at her, her emotions chasing each other other across that expressive face; fear, love, lust and sheer naked want before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them moist with tears.

'I'd not wanted to believe...' Naomi had sat back and let Emily finish, knowing she'd not really wanted to believe they were true. 'couldn't let myself believe...' she tailed off, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Naomi'd longed to grab her hands but had managed to restrain herself to rubbing her hand up and down the red heads arm in a comforting manner, both of them starting to lean in, gravitating towards each other until Emily's phone started ringing and they jolted back to opposite sides of the sofa again.

The red head had smiled apologetically at the blonde. 'Err... that's my phone, sorry' before answering it with a harsh 'WHAT?' Remembering the crutches, Naomi had stood up and wandered into the kitchen, allowing Emily her privacy without making her negotiate both crutches and phone at once. She remembered how much balance the petite red head had on her push bike, let alone that orange monstrosity of a scooter and chuckled. Once she heard the call end, she'd poked her head back into the room.

'Finished?' She'd hesitantly smiled.

'Yeah, just Katie being a nosey twats s'all'.

Naomi had cautiously sat down on the sofa. 'Checking up on you?' The red head had nodded. Naomi'd smiled at her tiredly. 'She's changed' she'd paused, 'we've all changed'.

A heavy silence had fallen over them then, both girls uncomfortable again at the mention of the visions, the atmosphere thick. Naomi had felt the butterflies fill her stomach again as she stared at the floor and then glanced up at her ex girlfriend who was yet again rubbing her hands together nervously, that cute little wrinkle appearing over her nose; Naomi knowing immediately the cute red head was struggling with something deep, so being more mature these days and taking her lead from how Cook had been she broke the silence.

'What are we doing Emily?' she paused. 'So much has happened and I'd never dared believe you'd ever forgive me'.

'Yeah' the red head had replied shrugging a shoulder.

'But?'

'Yeah, but' was echoed in return.

Emily broke the silence this time. 'There's nothing to forgive Naom's. I was a bitch, I went too far.' Naomi had gone to interrupt and start apologising again but a delicate warm hand placed on her cheek had stopped her babbling apology. 'No.' The voice had been velvet and firm, the thumb attached to the hand on Naomi's face gently stoking her cheek, causing the blonde to close her eyes and lean into the gesture. 'Stop now. Enough Naomi. I can't help hoping them flash-forwards are real now after denying them, but I'm scared.'

Naomi had hung her head, waiting for the rejection. She'd listened to Cook and for what? Emily was going to blow her off again wasn't she?

The soft husky voice started again, just as the tears had started leaking from Naomi's eyes. The hand moving to the blondes chin, attempting to drag her eye-line up no matter how much she resisted.

'You need to talk to Cook, he's with Freds and he'll tell you about their visions.' She paused again, 'can we just start slowly while we figure the rest of this fucking shit out? Just for a bit?'

Naomi's eyes finally lifted to meet the soft brown gaze opposite, seeing the hurt in them along with insecurity and...love. Yup, the love was still there. She smiled and nodded, echoes of two years ago and holding hands through a cat flap in her response.

'Yeah, for a bit'.

And with that they'd managed to chat about the boring things that had been going on in their lives. Emily laughing delightedly over Cooks antics and how he'd grown up; Naomi not so secretly pleased over Emily's break-up with Mandy and loving how protective Katie had been of her twin. How it should have always been she'd thought to herself. It had broken the serious and oppressive atmosphere until it was time for Naomi to head back and meet Cook at his mothers; who secretly she intimidated the hell out of the blonde. She had no intention of being in that mansion without the sandy haired lad as a buffer.

Goodbyes had been said, and, taking a chance, the blonde had leant in and cradled her petite ex girlfriend in a gentle, tentative hug. Rejoicing in the sensation of physically having Emily in her arms, and not the phantom she'd been dreaming about for five months.

Emily had simply closed her eyes and drunk in the oh so familiar smell of the blonde before opening her eyes with mischief and, tugging off what Naomi has recognised to be her old green sweater, demanded the blonde put it on for a minute. Puzzled, she'd happily obliged Emily, glad to see her smiling before removing it again a few minutes later when ordered.

Emily simply put the jumper back on, still smiling.

Standing at the front door, Naomi grabbed her courage and placed a chaste gentle kiss to Emily's cheek before saying her goodbyes and heading off. Pleased when she turned to wave and saw the red head still touching her cheek where she'd kissed her and was smiling gently.

**x-0-x**

Naomi smiled to herself, then frowned. The evening had eventually gone OK, well, better than OK. It was a good start to getting them back together again, and she guessed, better than just jumping back into bed together.

She sighed.

Then there was what Cookie had told her when they'd met up. Beaming from ear to ear at how glorious it had felt to feel Emily's thin arms around her, grasping at her t-shirt and with her head tucked into her shoulder she'd initially missed the pensive look on the lad's face until she asked him how it had gone with Freddie.

And then been told of his lack of a vision, Effy's vision of being in a mental hospital and finally, Cook's vision. She'd slugged Cook when he finally told her of his vision, genuinely hurt and upset at him keeping the information from her, and then upset at going on about her news and being selfish. Cook, being new man Cook at that precise minute, had shrugged it off, dropped a casual meaty arm around her shoulder and simply said he was glad she'd managed to start sorting things out and not to worry, he had a plan.

Naomi was worried. Cook and plans were never an especially great combination.

**x-0-x**

Emily had hobbled up to bed feeling calmer and more positive than she had for months. Well, about a year to be honest since all the Sophia stuff had started. Listening to her twin's soft snores again, she winced as she changed her position and got more comfortable, smiling at the gentle snorts from across the room. Grasping her stolen green jumper, she wrapped her arms around it, snuggling it like a teddy bear, the gentle scent of Naomi wafting up from it from where she'd made the tall blonde girl wear it earlier. Reaching out and grabbing her phone, she rattled off a text to a number she'd resisted calling for so long, but still knew off by heart.

'Hey, you OK? Did Cook tell you about Freds and Eff's visions?' It didn't more than a few seconds for a reply.

'Yeah. I see what you mean. It's fucked up. Feel guilty for being happy.'

Emily looked at the text, smiling at the flashback and not forward to a happier more innocent time when her relationship with Naomi was in its infancy. Texting each other all night, learning to read Naomi's emotions and thoughts between the lines of her precise, clipped texts. Seeing the humour, love and emotion when other people wouldn't. And then switching off and ignoring it completely. Grumbling to herself at her previous behaviour and mentally reminging herself what she'd told Naomi earlier in the day about starting again, she pushed herself upright, leaning against the headboard, and, taking a sip from a gass of water on her bedside table she sent a response.

'I think we maybe deserve to feel happy. Everything will be fine now. You and Cook are back. Maybe that's enough to change it.'

Taking another sip, her phone beeped its reply, the screen lighting up the small room.

'Hopefully. Cook says he has a plan. WTF was with making me put my old jumper on earlier Em's?' She'd smiled knowing she'd not get that past the blonde, sending a long reply explaining she'd missed her smell and had kept the jumper after Naomi had left. Knowing the reply she'd get, and laughing quietly when it duly arrived.

'You sappy weirdo. ;-D Nice in a strange way though. I'm going to sleep now, it's been a long day. Talk tomorrow? X'

Simply replying with a 'yes' and a kiss in her text, Emily got herself comfortable, snuggling up to her Naomi scented surrogate. Feeling happier and more positive for the months ahead for the first time in a long time, she drifted off to sleep.

**x-0-x**

Cook sat up bare-chested on his bed, Naomi's laptop on his legs as he tappy tapped away on the keyboard, pen slowly being mangled to death between his teeth. All he wanted to do was go back to his dad's fishing boat, but safe in the knowledge all his friends were intact and alive and able to join him on weekends for the occasional bender.

He'd discovered just how much he'd enjoyed the simple life of being a fisherman and had made himself a vow to build up a fleet of boats, all under his command. Eventually making him rich. Yup, he was a man with a plan, only now that included literally tying himself to the Fredster for the next five months. He looked down at his floor, tickled to see Freddie curled up asleep on a blow up bed, snoring his head off. He'd jumped at the chance to spend time with Cook, implicitly trusting him to keep him safe. Naomi's face when Freddie turned up at the mansion after dropping Effy off home was a picture, although, as Cook told her, he was actually cleaner now he'd been forced to shower. He'd smiled at the two friends hugging each other, even Naomi's tall frame being dwarfed by Freddie's height.

His plan was simple. Find out who the fucker was in his vision and find out what nut-house Effy was in in hers. He had a sneaky feeling both were connected and both were connected to Freddie's death.

He paused and took a deep breath after admitted what Freddies lack of a vision meant. Checking his friend again and noting his chest was moving up and down, he was alive. Nodding to himself, his sharp hearing heard Naomi laughing at something and he smiled. Probably texting Emily. He nodded again. He approved. Those two making a real go of it and getting back together was important to him. And Effy, Katie and Panda too after what he'd been told in the shed.

He'd got some information from Effy. She remembered the name of the hospital from her vision, remembered seeing it written on the prescription chart at the end of her bed. He grinned, watching the Google result for his search fill the screen. His grin getting wider when he saw the name of his target appear. Clicking on the link to the local psychiatric unit Effy'd named, he nosed around the site for a while deciding on a whim to click on the 'Staff' section, and stopped; the pen dropping out of his mouth.

There was the fucker.

Fucking twat. Grinning back at him from his 'profile' photo. Doctor John Foster. Cook smiled a not very pleasant smile. Running his finger over the profile photo and prodding the screen.

'Gotcha'.

Only thing now was, what did he do next? He picked up the pen from where it had dropped, tapping it impatiently against his jaw while he thought. The guy was involved. Cook closed his eyes, breathing deeply to focus and remember his flash-forward. He was lying on the floor, bleeding and pretty fucked up with the good doctor standing over him, taunting him with a baseball ball. Desperately concentrating on anything at all to grasp at and blocking out the imaginary pain, he remembered Freddies jumper. Freddies jumper covered in blood on the floor.

Fucking hell.

This doctor killed the Fredster?

Snapping his eyes open, he tried to calm his temper, knowing going off to find this bastard would only end up with him in trouble five months before he apparently had the shit kicked out of him with an unknown future. Quietly slipping out of bed and tip-toeing over Freddie's slumbering form, Cook made his way to Naomi's room, needing advice on what he should do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Months Later**

 

Cook sat in the gallery at the court, his arm around Karen as she sat between him and an ashen faced Freddie; Effy clutching the tall lad's large hand in a death grip. Casting a glance to his left he looked at the rest of the whole gang.

Pandora and Tommo, the large black lad glaring at the the dock with hatred in his eyes waiting for the accused to be brought out ready for the verdict; JJ blinking owlishly at the court and Katie basically sitting on her hands trying to keep still. Even the normally aloof blonde sitting on his immediate left looked nervous, flexing her hands with agitation until a hand grasped hers and laced their fingers together stopping her agitated movements.

Cook watched the gentle smile creep across Naomi's face as she looked at the petite hand holding hers that belonged to the red head. Leaning his head back on the head rest he caught Katie's eye as she looked up from looking at her twin, smiling at her eye roll at the display of affection between her twin and the blonde. Grinning in reply and knowing she didn't really mind at all he closed his eyes and thought of the last five months since he'd woken up a slumbering Naomi at his mum's house, making sure to take the piss out of her being cuddled up to her fucking mobile phone with a 'Yes x' message off Emily on the screen.

**x-0-x**

Once she'd finally regained consciousness and stopped swearing at him, Naomi had looked at Cook's findings with wide, scared eyes. Her eyes scanning the information, and unconsciously getting a grip on Cook's arm. To prevent him running off he'd assumed. He'd smiled when she'd realised what she was doing; new modern Cook didn't run off into the night to beat the fucking shit out of this guy. He'd changed, and for the better.

They'd sorted a plan.

Pretty easy really.

The police.

He'd laughed, yup, he Cookie, had gone to the police and explained what he'd seen in his flash-forward. The police had sat and listened and knowing they'd all had visions too had listened to him with only a small need to push them in the right direction. They'd finally decided to go and pay Dr Foster a little visit, paying close attention to the basement Cook had described in great detail, down to the colour of the door frame and the clothes in sealed plastic bags. Lots of clothes from different people all covered in blood and sealed in bags with names and dates printed on them. Boxed and tagged like fucking specimens.

Dr Foster, it had turned out, was a wee bit of a serial killer.

In Bristol.

Bonkers as Panda was prone to saying.

He was amazed at what the police had found. It had been like a scene from a horror film. He'd mooched back there everyday after Foster had been arrested, police forensics had set up those white tents you saw on the TV, digging up the good doctor's garden and there was a constant stream of people moving in and out of the house with various bags of evidence. Bodies too they'd found out. Fucking hell.

He'd sat on a wall opposite the doctors house one day with Freddie. The two of them watching the press hound the police while he and Freds ate bags of chips, occasionally throwing chips at each other like the good old days. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Freddie struggling at times, the realisation that he possibly could have been in one of the white containers that the police were bringing out, simply patting his friend on the shoulder to let him know he understood. He thanked whatever had caused those flash-forwards to happen. (Aliens, the government, too many chillies in his food, whatever), it had made him grow up and realise where his priorities lay.

Speaking of growing up and priorities, it'd tickled him to see Naomi and Emily walking towards them that day, joined hands swinging between them as if they had no cares in the world. Of all the good to come out of all this weird shit, besides Freddie, that one was the brightest point. Even if Naomi had confessed to him that they weren't taking things any further than kissing yet, not till they knew everyone was safe. Seeing the couple basically mauling Freddie until that wide grin of his had appeared, with even Naomi had planting a smacker on his cheek until he smiled; Cook had sat back and basked in how great everything was turning out to be. Well, nearly, they had a few months to go, but it looked like it was working.

Katie had glued herself to Effy like he had with Freddie and the normally enigmatic girl was opening up more and more. All three of them had cut down on the drugs and drink, waking up to the fact it wouldn't help them. Naomi's theory that if Freddie wasn't dead that Effy would be OK, combined with the reduced drink and lack of head fucking drugs looked to be true. He'd smiled at his blondie as she'd wrapped her arms around the petite redhead, from behind, kissing her on the back of her neck and laughing when Emily tried wriggling out of her grasp as Freddie joined in, tickling the girl, all of them ignoring the horror over the road.

He loved seeing them all playful. Cook was a happy man with life till he realised a pair of piercing blue eyes were trained on him, and, with a quick smack, the owner of those eyes had smacked his bag of chips into his face as she'd grabbed Emily's hand and run off, Freddie loping along behind them, easily keeping pace. Casting a quick final glance at the doctors house, he chased after them, finally catching them up in the park and spending the afternoon just behaving like kids.

**x-0-x**

He opened his eyes as Karen gave his knee a squeeze, opening them to fix on the row in front of theirs. Full of a weird and wonderful mix of adult Fitches, McClairs, Campbells, Moons and even Cooks. The rest of the gallery started making noise as Dr John Foster was led to the dock for his fate, the judge banging his gavel loudly demanding order as the families of his victims started baying for his blood and justice. Casting a look at the man, Cook caught his eye and smiled coldly. Gotcha, and all nice and aboveboard.

No one was surprised when the jury came back with a guilty verdict. Cook hollered along with everyone else as he was sentenced to life in prison with no possible release date, grabbing Freddie in a headlock and rubbing his head with his knuckles before they all left. Almost home, two weeks that was all two weeks and they were home free. Following everyone else to the pub to celebrate, he smiled. They'd fucking done it.

**Two Weeks Later**

 

Naomi and Emily burst into the kitchen of Emily's home, the red head groaning in pleasure as Naomi kissed her neck, while her hands made a determined bid to wriggle under her top as she backed her into the room.

'Are you sure about this? Naomi murmured between kisses, running her left hand through the red hair as her right hand decided to settle on the petite girls hip.

Emily wrapped her arms around the tall blondes neck, dragging her towards the table. 'Yeah, it's six months, we're all fine, Fred's is alive and under Cook's care for the night' she replied, returning the blonde's affection as she kissed any area of the girl's skin she could find. Five months since their reunion they'd waited for this and she couldn't wait any longer, she needed the blonde's touch now. She managed to hitch herself on the kitchen table as the blonde helped to lift her up, making their heights more even and then continued with her campaign to feel as much of the blondes skin as possible.

'What about Katie-kins?' was murmured into her ear.

'Oh I think we're safe. I doubt she's going to accidentally walk in on us. She's known about this for ages.' the red head laughed huskily 'six months in fact.'

Taking hold of her girlfriends waist she dragged her even closer as she wrapped her legs around her middle, leaning into Naomi as the heat between them built to impossible levels. The blonde pulled back slightly, smiling seductively, mischief in those blue blue eyes before she leaned back in and started pulling Emily's top off.

'Let's give her something to complain about then'. And the blonde set about her task of ravishing her girlfriend.

**x-0-x**

Katie walked cautiously up to her own house.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' came Panda and Effy's voices behind her.

"Look, it's not like I'm going to fucking perve on them screwing but this is how it was meant to be. It's what's suppose to happen. I don't want to go fucking with the space time continuum or whatever..." she checked her watch 'and I'm already a little late...' She winced, hoping the couple weren't actually at it when she looked in.

Panda and Effy looked at each other then back to the darker haired twin, utter amusement very evident in Effy's eyes 'okay, we'll wait for you here' before grinning.

Glaring at them and muttering about them being cowards and utterly no fucking help at all, she quietly made her way to the kitchen window. She hesitated for one final time.

What if they really are further on that I am anticipating?

Katie took a deep breath. 'No I have to do this.'

She tip toed over and peeked through the window and smiled. It was exactly what she had expected to see, raising an eyebrow at just how aggressively Emily seemed to be ripping Naomis clothes off. Well, maybe that wasn't what she thought she'd see. She let out a light chuckle and then headed back to her chicken-shit friends.

'Everything okay?' Panda took her left hand as Effy took her right.

'Yep, everything's just perfect.'

**Fin.**


End file.
